


closer to the truth to say you can't get enough

by efthemia



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efthemia/pseuds/efthemia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s them: the disgusting, fawning lovebirds who she’s been trying to avoid for days now, ever since they formed their “attachment.” Ruka has Shiori pinned against one of the shelves. His lips are on her neck. Her hands are in his hair. His hands are—</p><p>Juri feels something akin to the familiar sensation of a steel blade stirring inside her body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	closer to the truth to say you can't get enough

On a day when neither fencing nor bowling, nor any of her other usual pastimes can distract her, and when her muscles feel knotted and tense from hours of self-abuse, Juri ends up in the library.

It’s quiet, with a sharp, clean smell and artificially chilly air that provides a sharp contrast to the muggy heat she’d just left outside. She wanders back through the more widely populated areas of students with their bodies hunched over desks and tables. Some of the girls from her legions of admirers are there, studying or pretending to, and they point and whisper and giggle in what they think are hushed voices until a librarian shushes them. She tries to walk with purpose, though, and none of them directly accost her in the end.

It’s not as if she’s there to study, really. She just wants silence, wants an unfamiliar environment— not the fencing club’s room which keeps attacking her with mental images of a tall boy more skilled than she, and not the stifling enclosure of her dorm where she’s spent so many nights clutching at a chain around her neck.

Juri eventually finds herself in a back room. It’s full of obsolete reference books that have yet to be updated, and messy stacks of books that have yet to be catalogued. This room is much less well-lit than the area she just left, with only a single window which the September sunlight is slanting through and illuminating particles of dust floating in the air. No students would bother to come back here.

She passes by a dark aisle, idly glances down it, and stops dead.

It’s them: the disgusting, fawning lovebirds who she’s been trying to avoid for days now, ever since they formed their “attachment.” Ruka has Shiori pinned against one of the shelves. His lips are on her neck. Her hands are in his hair. His hands are—

Juri feels something akin to the familiar sensation of a steel blade stirring inside her body.

Her nails are digging little half-moon welts into her palms, and she knows she ought to leave— _needs_ to leave— but something roots her to the spot, as she stares in fascination and horror at Ruka’s large hands greedily palming at Shiori’s chest under her shirt, at the way Shiori’s skirt is unzipped and hitched up to the top of her thighs.

Shiori’s eyes open at that moment, and by chance, her gaze directly meets Juri's.

Juri can feel herself visibly trembling, with rage and despair and disgust and— dare she say it?— desire, overwhelmingly desire. She can’t imagine what her own face must look like. Shiori’s face betrays her own surprise for a brief moment before her mouth curves upward into a harsh smile, and Juri still can’t move even then, as Shiori tilts her face up, extending the long curve of her pale throat as she reaches to whisper in Ruka’s ear. He doesn’t seem to notice anything; his eyes are shut. Shiori whispers something, gives a little girlish giggle, pushes his head downward.

He still hasn’t looked in Juri’s direction, and now he certainly won’t see that she’s there because he’s ducked his head under Shiori’s skirt, and she's hooked her leg over his shoulder. It’s otherwise stiflingly quiet in the room, so she can hear everything, against her will form a vivid, detailed mental picture of what Ruka's doing—

Shiori’s still staring directly at her, eyes half-lidded and burning with triumph and satisfaction. She clutches at Ruka’s hair and, still keeping eye contact with Juri, gives a long, fake, theatrical moan. And then, a few seconds later, another moan that’s far more genuine.

That gives Juri the shock she needs to snap out of her paralysed state, and she tears her gaze away from Shiori and stumbles out of the room and into the next one, slamming the door behind her and trembling. She can still faintly hear their voices. Ruka’s: “Did someone see us?” Shiori’s: “No, it was no one.”

—

_"I always thought you were stronger than anyone, but right now you seem so weak."_

—

"Stay away from him, Shiori. I'm worried about you," she tells her.

"Keep your hands off Shiori," she tells him.

A moment of strength, or a concession to human weakness? Even Juri herself can't tell which it is.

—

Later, when Shiori is on her knees, sobbing alone in the courtyard as everyone stares, Tenjou-san accuses Juri of not intervening. “You can't possibly mean it! A friend of yours is being treated like this and you're doing nothing?”

"I'm not going to repeat myself!" Juri snaps, harshly. _I never wanted to be Shiori's friend_ , she thinks, and feels both the truth and the falsehood in that statement at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> i am In Love with arisugawa juri and i'm never recovering  
> this idea came right when i watched that scene in ep. 29 with ruka and shiori, you know the one. although this is kind of a reversal of that, i can honestly imagine these events as being pretty plausible too-- it was always pretty clear to me that shiori hoped to take advantage of the situation with ruka both for herself and to get something to hold over juri, but she ends up "losing" in the end. in any case, hope you enjoyed it.  
> i'd like to write something else that actually involves juri and shiori's relationship more directly b/c i can't handle such tragic awful queers it's ruined me


End file.
